So Close
by Milleniumgirlie
Summary: This is my version of the 2nd fake date scene. and Yi Jung will wonder... Who the HELL changed the music? SOEUL R&R!


So Close

Song By: Jon McLaughlin

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor do I own the song, the singer, and the song writer.

A/N: all words in _italics_ are part of the song _SO CLOSE. "these represent dialogue", 'these represent thoughts'_

(This is what would've happened if I made the script)

---Millenium---

Yi Jung was smiling as they skated around. It had been another fake date. For the two dumb people currently trailing them around, to just quit fighting and be friends again. He wouldn't admit it, but he was having the best day of his life. He was having fun with a girl who didn't care about his bank balance, or who his friends are. She was the king of girl that could smile even though great sadness filled her.

From the looks of Ga Eul she's having fun but she has a somewhat guarded look about her eyes ever since they went here. She was holding his hand, could feel the roughness of the calluses that formed there.

Jan Di must be panicking right now, since Woo Bin showed (or tried to) the "5 second kill" move of Yi Jung. 'This isn't half bad' the Casanova thought. He planned everything down to the tiniest details. The cosmetics shop, which was automatically closed the minute they walked in, the formal garden (made this one up) which was immediately deserted when she decided she wanted to have a picnic there (of course in all these places Jan Di and Jun Pyo were allowed passage).Until here, the ice rink which was full of people.

"Why don't we get going?" says the very chilled Ga Eul Rubbing her arms to try to warm them.

Yi Jung took off his jacket and wrapped it around Ga Eul. Then a song played.

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

Crap. His heart was hammering wildly, which he had never felt before. EVER. 'This is not the song I picked. What the hell happened to the song I picked?! What happened to the guy he specifically hired for this job?!' Angry questions were raised in his head as he was trying so hard to get his composure back.

"Its time for the climax" He whispered in her ear. He reached out his hand and snapped his fingers. And out came the fireworks.

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

He remembered Eun Jae, his childhood friend, the one who cheered him up when his mother acted up for the first few times. But she just packed up and left, not leaving anything, not even a note.

He looked down to find that Ga Eul's guarded eyes sparkling luminously, no longer guarded. 'She's pleased with little things' was what he thought. She looks happy and for the first time he felt happy just because he made someone happy, to see someone smile. He did not feel the shallow happiness that occurs when he gives expensive gifts (I'm not saying that this is a cheap gift or anything) to his girlfriends. He felt the warm glowing happiness that he had not felt for a long, long time.

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know_

He hugged her just like that, he didn't care about Jan Di or Jun Pyo. He wanted to let the feeling stay, the happiness. He felt her tense up a bit but then she relaxed. For once in his life he felt content.

_All that I wanted to hold you  
So close_

He was smiling.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close  
_

Ga Eul pulled away and smiled at him softly. He could almost hear her thank you.

_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?_He took hold of her hand and led her out of the rink. While he looked all controlled and dignified for those who don't know him well enough, his insides were on hyper drive, he, So Yi Jung, F4 Casanova extraordinaire, was, for the very first time,(ever since Eun Jae of course) confused.

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend _

As they reached the hotel he gave his keys to the bell boy.

"Thank you Yi Jung sunbae, for taking me out." But before he could cut in with saying 'it was a fake date', she added "Even though it was a fake date, I had fun"

Yi Jung just smiled and told her it was no matter.

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far_

"Shall we?" he asked as he offered her his arm. She smiled and took his hand.

"To our friends" he whispered to her.

"To our friends" she repeated quietly. Then they entered the hotel.

---Millenium---

Well? what do you think? should I continue or leave it just like that?

Flames are not welcome although constructive critisism is very much welcome. Reviews are needed! Thank you for reading!

The sequel might be another song, but I'm still figuring out what the song is so if you guys have any suggestions,

feel free to PM me or just put it in a review. Thanks again!


End file.
